Corrupted rose
by Donnchadh Bracken
Summary: what if instead of enrolling at beacon ruby was crazy and Yang hid the fact they were related. rated T for swearing. i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Roman you should know better than to come barging in on my territory, I've told you Monty knows how many times not to come to this side of town. You could get yourself hurt"

"where am I? What are you doing?!" Torchwick said, his chin quivering when he saw what was in front of him. A small girl around 15, dressed in black and red, silver eyes and a red cape with a hood that was well known throughout Vale's underworld A.K.A. he was fucked.

"Ruby?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Ruby started to laugh maniacally to the point where she fell over. "heh you know what happen to people who use my name don't you? You don't? wow, well then time you found out" she stabbed his arms with crescent rose making sure to get deep into his flesh and ripping off his hands with her bare hands. "you know I really like the taste of human flesh you know except for the bony parts like the hands and oh yeah almost forgot!" she continued to rip off his feet "god I fucking hate the taste of feet they taste li- are you crying?! Ugh! I hate when people cry one of your fuckboys cried the second he saw me so he like everyone else who comes down here become my dinner dinner. So sleep tight Torchwick" she grabbed a knife, shoving it deep into his ribs carefully cutting out his heart. "fuck me I'm starving"

"this morning a horribly mutilated body was found. The victim is believed to be Roman torchwick who was wanted for multiple robberies and having possible connections to the white fang was found with his hands and feet ripped off his body and some of his internal missing including his heart and stomach the police believe this is the work of the red rose. In other ne- "

Yang turned off the TV she had heard enough, but she didn't cry Torchwick didn't deserve her tears and as for Ruby. She was beyond the point of trying to help her younger sister and her mental disorder. She wanted her dead or behind bars for what she did to Summer. Yang could feel herself getting angrier and angrier ready to kill anything that came near her.

"Yang are you ok? You look pale" Blake asked her partner

"No" Yang replied

"What's up?" Weiss interjected carrying a bag of dust cartridges and school supplies

"Torchwick's dead" Yang said sadly "I really wanted to do the honour"

Weiss and Blake froze, Weiss almost dropped the bag. Yang stared at them both.

"Yang are you serious?" Blake demanded "He can't be dead"

"this is impossible" Weiss murmured "we've gone up against him before he's no pushover"

"he was killed by the red rose" Yang shuddered as she said it. The thought of this is what Ruby had become was killing her.

"Okay soooooo a crazy bitch has invited me to meet her over Oum knows. I hope she has some nice tasting guards, Torchwick as nice as you were you can't keep a girl full for long" Ruby said to herself as she ran Vale's rooftops to the docks. When she arrived at the warehouse it was dark "ooh spoopy! Heellllllloooooooo anyone there? I've got shops to rob, people to eat"

"Hello, miss Rose or do you prefer Ruby" a voice called from the darkness. Ruby grabbed crescent rose and unfolded it ready to rip whoever used her birth name apart. "You can put that away little rose I mean no harm." A small light erupted 10 feet away from Ruby from the hand of a woman taller than Ruby, a dress that reached halfway down her thighs and amber eyes. Behind her were 2 people, a girl and a guy both of them looking cocky.

"ooh you have henchmen! Hey can I eat one of them the one with the silver hair looks tasty as fuck! Oh can I meet the girl she looks pretty ooh and that outfit just no." Ruby said after getting a good look at the trio. Ruby was losing her worry being replaced with hyperness she loved meet -or eat- new people.

"no, you can't eat mercury and no you can't meet emerald. As for me my name is Cinder fall and I was wandering if you were the one who killed my associate Mr. Torchwick." Cinder said slightly annoyed

"oooooooh he was yours! I'm really sorry about that if you want I can head back to my place and give you his spleen or I can throw up and give you what's left of his heart." Ruby said with a small tinge of glee "OR you can join him if you want"

"no your fine oh fuck I'm going to be sick" she replied turning green "I heard you were crazy but not this crazy" she said after giving a live display of what happens in the stomach

"oh you don't know the half of it" she laughed

 **Author's note: so yeah that's chapter one of corrupted rose. Weiss, Blake and Yang are on their own team as there was an odd number of students going to first year of beacon so they became their own team AKA a sad excuse for the reason there's no-one to replace Ruby as the leader**

 **Anyway if you liked it write a review. If you think the story is good or bad tell me I don't really mind if people don't like it**


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys there's something I need to tell you" Yang heavily said to her teammates

"Yang are you ok? Are you leaving Beacon or something?" Blake asked her

"I'm fine it's about the red rose"

"spill the beans ever since she was mentioned on the news you've been really quiet what's all that about?" Weiss said

"I used to know her"

"WHAT!?" Blake and Weiss screamed in unison "HOW?!"

"when we were children she was probably my best friend" Yang said shedding tears

"What happened?" Weiss asked

"when she was 9 years old shit hit the fan when she killed her mother for unknown reasons. I only heard from her once since"

"Yang why didn't you tell us?"

"this is something I don't like to share with people but since you guys are my partners and friends I feel like I should tell you" Yang said

* * *

"You know Cinder, Mercury was a really nice guy, sexy as hell and quite a kicker gotta say and Emerald she was drop dead gorgeous and really nice too! But that outfit just no. but eh they don't matter now"

Cinder was star struck 'how the fuck did she do that!?' she thought looking over at the paste that was her right and left hands

"hope you taste just as nice" Ruby smiled before ripping Cinders hands and feet off "anyone ever tell you that you have nice shoes?"

* * *

"Does anyone want to go get some food?" Blake said "I'm kinda hungry"

"we had dinner 30 minutes ago Blake" Weiss said

"just trying to lighten the mood that's all"

"yeah we should head into town I wanna get some flowers for Summer's grave"

"Summer?"

"Red rose's mother"

"oh."

"Come on let's go before it gets any darker"

 **15 minutes later**

After 10 minutes of looking Yang finally found some roses to put on Summers grave.

"guys I'm going outside the smell is starting to get to me" Blake said starting to feel a sneeze coming along

"ok I want to get some more flowers for summer's grave Weiss can you help me?" Yang replied

"Fine just hurry up Yang" Weiss growled

 **A short distance away**

"man I really need to cut down on intestines it's hard enough getting them out let alone eating them. Should probably get some food ready for the next few months" Ruby panted to herself "ooh I see a nice lean looking piece of meat" she spied a young girl slightly older than her coming out of a flower shop with a black bow on her head and tired eyes.

* * *

Blake was happy to get out of that damn shop. The pollen from the flowers were making her ears twitch like there was no tomorrow under her bow. She was happy someone didn't notice. She took of her bow letting a sigh escape along with some stress. She was ready to fall asleep standing up when she heard one of the bins behind the flower shop rattle along with a small voice.

"help me"

Blake went to find out who was calling out. It was barely audible even for her.

"hello? Who's there?" Blake called, the return was the bottom of a boot giving her a kiss. Leaving her dazed.

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's okay." A voice whispered in her ear before a hand violently shoved a tea towel laced with chloroform over her mouth and nose "I'll keep you safe"

* * *

Ruby finally managed to tie the girl up to a chair 5 seconds before she woke up.

"where am I? What's going on?" Blake asked scared out of her skin. She looked around seeing she was in what remained of an old warehouse and carcasses of and paste of people. She could feel herself turning green when a bucket appeared on her lap which she promptly vomited into.

"hello there! My name is Ruby! Or as the media call me 'the red rose' but you can just call me red or rose whatever floats your boat. Do you not talk? That's a shame because I really wanted to have a chat with someone. Are you okay?"

"what happened to those people?" Blake stuttered

"oh that! Well that's my food for the next month or so, want some?"

"no thank you" Blake said her fear being replaced with confusion "Aren't you going to kill me"

"hm? No I'm not going to"

"Why?"

"well I don't really eat faunus unless I'm desperate but since I'm fully stocked you can live but usually I break an arm or a leg so I'm not too bored. Mind if I take a look at your scroll?"

"why?"

"I like to look around faunus' scrolls just see if I've eaten anyone on their contacts"

"um okay I guess?"

"Cool tha-" Ruby scrolled through her contacts and froze "ooh you know Yang? Let's call her shall we?"

"Where the hell is Blake?" Weiss moaned

"I wish I knew but I don't soooooooooooooo" Yang replied. Her scroll vibrated in her pocket "speaking of the devil." She picked up on Blake's call "Blake where are you?"

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy Yang how are you? How about we meet up sometime soon huh?"

* * *

 **Authors note: so ya there's chapter 2 of corrupted rose for you hope you liked it. And holy SHIT chapter 1 got over 350+ views in less than 24 hours!? Oh my god! Thank you all that read it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where is she?" Yang almost screamed into her scroll

"Who? Summer? oh you've known the answer to that for years' yang."

"Blake not summer you crazy fuck!" Yang said through gritted teeth

"your faunus friend? Oh she's fine really she's asleep after throwing up 4 times new record by the way" Ruby replied "I wish she would talk more she seems like a nice person"

"give me proof NOW!"

"ok ok hold your horses, I'm going to wake her up"

"Hurry up"

"Yang what's going on? Where's Blake?" Weiss interjected

"Red rose has her" Yang replied bitterly Weiss carried the same expression on her face as yang

* * *

Ruby walked into where Blake was asleep still in her chair trying to curl into a ball. Ruby sneaked over making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty.

"hey Blake was it? phone call for you from a very special person" Ruby whispered in her cat ears Blake woke realising where she was and fear written all over her features. Seeing Ruby was driving her mad. "Come ooooon I'm not the person for waiting. If you don't hurry, I might disregard my rule about faunus" Ruby said growing impatient

"h-hello? Yang?"

"Blake! Oh thank god where are you!?"

"You know that old warehouse outside of vale? Yeah we're in there just get here quickly you know I'm impatient Yang. Clock's ticking tick tock tick tock heh tick tock" Ruby droned on laughing about clock noises while Blake just stared on hoping Yang and Weiss would come quickly

After 10 minutes of getting out of vale Weiss and Yang finally made it to where Ruby was on about Yang was going berserk.

"Why are you stopping me Weiss?"

"Yang she's holding Blake hostage we need to be smart about this"

"I DON'T CARE!" Yang screamed, her eye's turning red as if someone cut some of her hair. She kicked down the makeshift door with such force the wall almost collapsed.

"Yang! It's been too long! Damn your boobs are a lot bigger than last time I met you and that hair!" Ruby said smiling after seeing her sister in 6 years "gimme a hug!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yang screeched using her ember Celia to propel herself towards her sister grabbing her by the neck lifting Ruby 2 feet off the ground "What you did is unforgivable, Weiss get Blake"

"yeah Weiss don't stand there staring into space help out for once you pampered shit" Ruby said trying her best to sound like Weiss's father "so Yang how ya been"

"Don't talk to me"

"ouch sis that hurt right in the feels, I spare your friend from being my late dinner and you don't want to talk to me? Wow, worst sister ever!"

"Yang what is she on about?" Weiss asked after cutting the last of Blake's restraints

"Yeah Yang what am I on about? I mean I did kill mom and you had dad to yourself for a while and you've met some really nice people"

"I thought you said she was your friend" Blake murmured

"Her Friend?! Really Yang? Friends? That's the biggest amount of bullshit I've heard coming from you! Girls if you would like me to clarify, Yang put me down so I can tell them." Ruby said outraged at Yang. "seriously Yang put me down I can't breathe"

"ARGH FINE!" Yang screamed dropping ruby

"well once upon a time when I was 3 my mother and her father got married so when I found out mom loved Yang more than me when I was 9 she just had to go so I got my scythe and decided Summer was over and autumn had begun, of course when dad and this shit found out I ran away before she would have killed me and dad called the police" Ruby said grinning at Yang

"Yang is this true?" Weiss asked shocked about how one of the deadliest people in vale was related to her friend "tell me it's not please"

"it's true she is my sister"

"well now that's out of the way hi! I'm Ruby Rose welcome to my home! Sorry for the lack of furniture"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SUMMER!"

* * *

 **Author's note: well shit hit the fan for Yang**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SUMMER!" Yang screamed finally breaking

Ruby barely managed to avoid Yang's flurry of punches from hitting her like a semi-truck. Attempting to grab crescent rose before her hand was frozen by Weiss while Blake moved the weapon out of her reach. Ruby was visibly upset. Almost crying.

"Yang why did you lie to us? Don't you trust us?" Blake demanded

"Yeah Yang hell I'm curious why did you lie to your teammates about me? Was it shame? I bet it was! Anyone else?"

"Ruby I will break your legs if you don't shut up" Yang said irritated

"ooh I'm so scared someone help! A big bad Yang is gonna Break my legs oh no my life is flashing before my eyes" Ruby sarcastically replied "like you scare me Yang"

"Do you know how much you hurt dad!? Ruby he was crying for 3 months non-stop about you and Summer! He thought you were dead!"

"Yang why did you lie to us I thought we were your friends" Blake said through tears

"would you like people to know that you are related to a killer let alone one of the most dangerous in vale?" Yang asked

"you know what? I'm just gonna go so you can clear this up" Ruby said

"RAAAAAGH!" Yang screamed punching her sister in the head. Ruby hit the floor in a heap

* * *

"ugh where am I?" Ruby groggily said "I don't think we're in Vale anymore me"

The door to her cell opened with tai Yang walking in. not yet ready to believe what he was about to see. Ruby tied up like a dog.

"Ruby?"

"Oh hey dad! Wow you've gotten grey. I know a place that'll fix that and who's with you? Oh hey yang! Is everything cleared up with you and the girls?" Ruby ecstatically asked both Xiao Longs. "hey dad can you get me a drink? I'm kinda thirsty"

"No"

"But dad I'm so thirrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssstyyyyyyyyyy" Ruby squealed trying to talk through a dry throat "pleaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese?"

"No Ruby I won't" Tai Yang replied with his voice getting harder with every syllable

"Why?!"

"You are no longer my daughter, you are no longer worthy of your name"

"Dad!"

"Goodbye Ruby" Tai Yang sadly said leaving Ruby's cell "come on Yang"

Ruby shot a desperate look at Yang who coldly stared at her crumbling face before walking out herself. That pushed Ruby off the edge of sanity falling into a pit sadness and vengeance.

"it really is a good idea to tie up loose ends" Ruby said to herself before laughing so hard Yang could hear her from outside.

"you did this to yourself Ruby I hope your happy"

* * *

 **Author's note: and there you have it the end of corrupted rose if you liked it please leave a review if you didn't hey still leave a review. This is not the end of Corrupted rose as sometime in the future there will be bloodlust.**


End file.
